A Light in the Dark II
by lilywhite25
Summary: This is the second request from the amazing The Little Ninja to do a bit of an alternate take on her epic Sins of the Brothers story. The part from her story (Chapter 13) is the build up and is 100% hers and in italics for ease of identification.
1. Chapter 1

This is the second request from the amazing The Little Ninja to do a bit of an alternate take on her epic Sins of the Brothers story. The part from her story (Chapter 13) is the build up and is 100% hers and in italics for ease of identification. This piece isn't quite done (the smut is in progress) but I felt that doing it two parts would work well. Plus the best way to stop slacking is to put it out there._  
_

* * *

_Kane stood after a moment and made to move towards the kitchen but stopped short. He tilted his head and listened hard. Ah, there it was; another cry. All went deathly silent until a loud scream broke the silence of the house. Suddenly concerned, he stormed up the stairs to see what was going on._

* * *

_Ravenna..._

_ Ravenna, wake up..._

_'Ravenna!" Rowan was shaking her shoulders violently, trying desperately to awaken his twin. Ravenna moaned and slowly opened her eyes, trying to focus on her twin's voice._

_'Rowan? Is that you?" Ravenna mumbled, sitting up slowly. Her twin smiled gently down at her, smoothing unruly strands of black blue hair from her pale face._

_'Yeah, it's me. Are you OK?" He looked down at the bandages on her arms. 'Christ, Ravenna! What happened?" Ravenna's heart constricted at the concern in Rowan's voice. Her brother sensed the trepidation in his twin's demeanor and shook his head._

_'Come on, I'm getting you out of here!" Rowan said fiercely, pulling his sister from the bed and onto her feet. Ravenna nodded and quickly, but quietly, followed her brother towards the wide open door. The Nokomis twins made their way down the hall. As they walked, Ravenna couldn't help but notice that Rowan seemed to be acting strangely. And they weren't heading towards the stairs leading downstairs._

_'Rowan, why aren't we going towards the front door?" Ravenna whispered. Rowan gave her a funny look and pulled her a little closer to him._

_'And just waltz right on out without Kane seeing either of us? No, we're taking a short cut- out the back window." Right, Ravenna thought. Of course Rowan wouldn't risk such a daring exit. But how did he get in the house in the first place? Ravenna started to ask as she spared a glance behind them. She did a double take as the hall was suddenly filled with red light. Just down the hall, a dark shadow was slowly stalking towards them. 'Rowan! Rowan, we have to go! Now!" Rowan turned and stared in the direction Ravenna was staring. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that that had to be Kane coming to stop them._

_'Run!" He cried, pushing Ravenna down the hall, following right behind her. Adrenaline started pumping through her veins, giving Ravenna that extra burst of speed as both twins took a sharp turn, their exit just down the hall. Ravenna was so close to the large busted out window, close enough that she could have jumped right out, but she suddenly fell to the floor, something grabbing her leg and dragging her backwards. Ravenna twisted and clawed at the floor, trying to get a good enough grip to pull herself back to the her rapidly disappearing escape route._

_'Rowan!" Ravenna screamed as her brother kept running. Her twin ignored her and went right out the window without her. 'No! Rowan, please don't leave me here! **Rowan**!" She continued her screaming even as Ravenna was forcefully flipped onto her back, her screams abruptly stopping at the sight of a much darker figure standing over her with a razorblade gleaming in the darkness. It hadn't been Kane who was chasing her... it was someone worse._

_'No, no please no!" she whispered, trying to crawl backwards. The figure only smiled maliciously down at her, stalking slowly after Ravenna._

_'You've been a bad little girl, Ravenna," the dark individual spoke, twirling the blade between his fingers. 'It's time for you to learn your place.." He was on her in less than a second, forcefully holding her down. 'Just like your mother learned hers."_

_'No, get away from me!" Ravenna screamed as her face covering was ripped from her face, taking some dead hairs with it. She instinctively raised her arms to protect herself from the blade that was coming dangerously close to her skin. The dark man swatted her arms away like they were pesky insects, and the sharp, burning pain of the blade cut into her face..._

When he was unable to wake her Kane lifted her up and took her to the shower, turning on the cleansing stream in an attempt to bring her back. He surrounded her shivering form with his body, as if he could shield her from the world in her head that way.

Slowly, he began to feel her come to. Her hands held his arms and she placed her head on his chest.

"I can feel your heartbeat, that means you're real right? That I'm awake and it's over?" Ravenna whimpered into his chest in a hushed voice.

Kane tightened his grip and rubbed her back with his hand. "Shhhhh, it's over, you're free. I've got you. Tell me what happened."

A heartbroken sob came from deep within her "He left me! Rowan left me! How could he? He let the monster come back and he ran. He left me to him. Please tell me I'm safe now Kane, please."

Her words startled him and he locked eyes with her.

"My Ravenna, don't you see? You're only safe with me. Rowan won't protect you, he'll run, just like he did in your dream. He hasn't come to find you. You thought I kidnapped you but really, I rescued you."

. What he said was true, he may of hurt her but he was also keeping her so intimately close. If he didn't trust her...didn't care for her, she'd still be in the basement, alone...or worse...in that room... An involuntary shudder ran through her body. Her tears joined the water that ran down them, washing away the nightmare and clearing her muddled thoughts. She curled her body closer to his and lifted her face until their eyes met. Ravenna couldn't see a single hint of deception in them. He looked at her and she felt her fears of him leave.

. "I won't leave you Ravenna. You're safe here. For the first time you don't need to fight or defend yourself. I'll take care of you, I'll..."

Before the words had left his mouth, her lips were crushed into his. Caught off guard, it took Kane a moment, but he quickly regained his senses and pulled back.

"Ravenna, stop."

Confused eyes stared up at him and her swollen lips formed into surprise.

"But...Kane? Please."

He pressed his lips to her forehead before he answered her plea.

"I'm a monster Ravenna, but I'm not heartless. I know you've never been with anyone and you only get one shot. After what those bitches put me through." he snarled the last words. "You don't want to regret this."

The Diva shoved him away and scrambled out of the shower as the tears ran fresh again. She wrapped her arms around herself and her sodden clothes. Kane was right behind her wrapping a large towel around her and guiding Ravenna back into the bedroom.

Her tears gave way to anger and she pulled away from him, muttering something.

Kane grabbed her arm and his temper flared. "What did you say." It was not a question, it was a demand.

Ravenna's hardened eyes met his. "I said, I know what I want."

He devoured every inch of her, claiming and marking her with his hands and lips. Dark marks of his passion met with the marks of his torture and she was in ecstasy. Ravenna was floating somewhere between here and there, left without the power of words and reduced to primal sounds of pleasure. Kane gave a pound of pleasure for every ounce of pain she had felt. Her body arched into him.


	2. Chapter 2

As quickly as the heat had flared in her, she found herself ripped back into the cold. Kane had pulled away and stood panting with his desire jutting towards her.

"Ravenna, no." He turned on his heel and stormed out the bedroom leaving Ravenna wide-eyed.

Outside the bedroom, Kane panted as he tried to regain his composure. This wasn't what he expected her to do. It wasn't in his original plan and Paul would not be pleased with this turn of events. He looked towards the doorway before he decided his course and returned to the bedroom.

Ravenna breathed a sigh of relief when Kane returned so quickly. She had been glad for the reprieve, her body and mind had started to betray her and she had wanted him. If he hadn't walked away, she may not have stopped.

With surprising gentleness cupped her face. "I've been awful to you and you need to recover. You don't have to sleep. Just lay there...with me."

Ravenna's emotions overwhelmed her again and she nodded her agreement while allowing Kane to guide her on to the bed and into his arms. He held her for a long time, talking about the misery of his own nightmares. When sleep began to claim her again, she fought against it, whimpering in fear that the dreams would come back. Kane rocked her and whispered into her hair, telling her to let go, promising to stay and Ravenna couldn't fight it any longer. Her eyes closed and darkness claimed her weary spirit.

Hours later, Ravenna awoke, still curled into Kane, who was fast asleep. She could feel his hardness press into her from head to toe. It was her plan to make him trust her but she had actually found his presence oddly comforting since her nightmare. In his arms, she had slept more peacefully then she had in months and it disturbed her greatly.

Stirring from his slumber, Kane pressed a kiss to her hair before rolling out of his bed. He pulled something from the closet and tossed it on the bed. Ravenna looked down at it. "My bag?"

"Get dressed." he said before turning away to give her some privacy.

Ravenna pulled on the clothes that had been in her bag at the arena, smiling as the comfort of having her own things. This couldn't have gone any better. She had modesty and her things.

"I'm done." she spoke and Kane turned around before taking her arm and pulling her down the stairs, stopping at the door she had escaped through. Fresh, unbroken glass gleamed at her and she grimaced as she wondered what he intended.

Kane unlatched the door and thrust her out of it. "You need to leave Ravenna. I rescued you but I can't protect you from me. What you want, it's not right. Go...before I destroy you!"

Her eyes widened in surprise "But..."

"Get out! Run! Get as far from me as you possibly can. Find the road and go south until you reach town. It's a few miles but you need to go!"

Kane was almost pleading with her in his dark rumble. She met his eyes and saw the concern, just as she had when he woke her. "Thank you." She turned and moved as quickly as her aching legs would let her. When she reached the bottom of the dirt driveway, a howl of pain broke the air from the house.

Looking down the road, Ravenna despite the searing pain, not stopping until she felt was safe.

"Why are you back?" Kane growled as Ravenna took in his reddened eyes.


End file.
